Yellow Rose
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: Though Slytherins show quite a tough exterior and arrogance not all are that way within. One evening Cedric D. comes across a certain Slytherin not knowing that he would be befriending her. Written for Unusual Friendship Challenge.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Written for Unusual Friendship Challenge on HPFC**

**Prompt: Amazed.**

**Cedric Diggory befriends Pansy Parkinson**

**Yellow Rose**

Cedric had been patrolling across the corridors alone. It had been quite a long day for Cedric. Being in sixth year was even more hectic than his fifth year. But he really felt the weight when he had to patrol just after a long homework and hours of Quidditch practice. He didn't complain, but it did make him tired.

He really wished he could go back, ask the elves for some food and just fall asleep in his four poster bed. He had skipped dinner due to homework and was extremely hungry now. He was sure that any moment his stomach would start growling.

Just when he walked into a small corridor with two unused class rooms he heard stifled cries coming from the first classroom. He looked around both hesitant and curious at the same time. He didn't want to go in but what if that person was hurt and needed help?

Slowly he walked in creaking open the door. The moonlight filled through the long windows lighting up the room in a semi dark manner. Cedric found a girl sitting on the floor a little away from the door; she was hugging her knees and shaking. Half of her was in the shadows and the other half under the moonlight.

"Umm…hey," he tried to make his presence known; she hadn't looked up at him.

She froze when she heard his voice and slowly looked up. She had short black hair and looked quite young. Still a child, he thought. Maybe a second year or a third year?

"Get out!" she snapped standing up glaring up at him. He suppressed a chuckle; she was almost two heads shorter than him but was looking at him menacingly.

"Excuse me?" he raised his eye brows.

"You have no right to be here!" it didn't sound as bitter as she intended it to be since she had been crying.

"Actually, I do. Where as, _you_ don't have any right to be here, I could take down your house points and even give you detention." He hated to use his authority…but he was a prefect after all.

"Fine, go ahead." She shrugged and tried to walk away.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why?"

"Are you alright? You umm…didn't seem okay."

"That's really none of your business."

"Yeah…I was just trying to help you out."

"Why would _I_ ask for _your_ help? You're in _Hufflepuff_."

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything; he had been raised to respect the other gender. He noticed that she was in Slytherin. Typical.

"I would advise you to go back to your dormitory right away." He said coldly and stood there until she huffed out.

For the next following days Cedric patrolled in same the corridor; that area had been assigned to him. Each time he found that girl in the same classroom sometimes crying or just sitting. It had almost become his routine-he would walk in, she would stand up and he would then ask her to leave. But he never took out her house points or handed her a detention.

Again he entered the classroom and saw her seated, he was about to speak when she stood up and said, "Hey."

"Hello," he replied hiding his surprise.

"Why haven't you cut my house points or given me a detention?" she asked curtly.

He took a deep breath and answered, "Because I figured that the reason you come here is a punishment enough."

With widened eyes she watched him; she obviously hadn't been expecting _this_ particular answer.

"That's right." She whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked genuinely.

"Yeah…thanks for asking," she nodding.

"Sure." He muttered.

"Nobody has asked be that before…" she said closing her eyes. "All of my friends…they don't really care." She whispered.

Cedric felt sorry for the girl, the reason Hogwarts was his second home was because of his crazy but wonderful friends.

"You must have some stuck up friends then." He simply shrugged.

"Yeah _some_," she laughed bitterly.

"I'm Pansy by the way," she held out her hand.

"I'm Cedric," he smiled and shook her hand.

"I got to go now, I guess." She shrugged.

"Yeah…nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," and for the first time she smiled. And it didn't look fake.

"Uh…hey…" she stopped at the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I sneered at you being in Hufflepuff," she said nervously.

"All forgotten."

"Thanks." she smiled again and left.

Closing the door Cedric walked along the corridor smiling. Though they were in different houses and Slytherin disliked everyone else he felt sure that Pansy and he would remain friends. Sort of.

Little did he know that it was Pansy who came up with the idea of bewitching a badge which read 'Support Cedric Diggory-the REAL Hogwarts Champion' and turned into 'Potter Stinks' every few seconds.

**A/N: Well, I enjoyed writing this one. I had a slight migraine trying to come up with an idea but now I finally have it. **

**How did you guys find it? **

***review***


End file.
